And Oh How I Hate You
by Dark Grave Robber
Summary: Set at the end of Kaiba's second battle with Ameruda (Amelda). Ameruda's thoughts on Kaiba, and his feelings for the CEO. Slight shonen-ai.


(A/n: X3 Hiiii! I'm back, with another One-shot! I love those things. This is a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. Yay. XD Once again, my fic is shonen-ai. The pairing? SetoxAmeruda! And since some of you people are annoying, I have to have WARNINGS. So here goes.

Warning: DOOM arc spoilers, some Japanese names, and 'implied' shonen-ai.

There. Happy? -mutters darkly- Can I start writing this now?)

Disclaimer: -twitches- YOU CAN'T MAKE ME SAY IT! -sobs- NEVER!!! -lawyers advance on her, holding paperwork threateningly- FINE! -mutters- Yu-Gi-Oh only belongs to me in my dreams. All I own is my collection of assorted shiney things. Yay.

**And Oh How I Hate You**

by Fyre

(Ameruda's POV)

I watched in horror as my world came crumbling down around me. Everything I'd hoped and dreamed for…it just didn't matter anymore. Seto Kaiba had defeated me in a duel. What's the problem with that? He always wins. Always. The problem was this: I had used the Oreikarukos. It was only a matter of minutes before the seal claimed my soul.

I stared at the one who had done this to me. Even now his sapphire eyes seemed to be laughing at me, his smirk taunting me. Damn you, Seto Kaiba. Damn you to hell.

It's all his fault. His fault my country was destroyed, his fault my brother died, his fault I joined DOOM, his fault I'm going to die…But it isn't his fault, is it? No. I just need someone to blame. That's all I've ever needed. And Kaiba is the perfect outlet for my hate, my guilt, my blame. He's so secure, so sure that he will never lose, so powerful, so beautiful…

Did I just call my enemy beautiful? I guess I did. But he really is, now that I think about it. His eyes, his hair, his power…he's entrancing. But just because I think he's beautiful doesn't mean I love him. No, quite the opposite. I still hate him. I hate everything about him. I even hate his beauty.

A sound from my duel disk breaks me from my thoughts. So, my life points have reached zero. I'll be dead, soon. But I'll have served my purpose as Dartz's pawn. That's all I ever was to him, after all. How long ago was it that he offered to help me get my revenge? Five, six years? It seems I've lost count. And now that I think about it, I should have stayed away from him. I wouldn't be about to lose my soul if I hadn't joined DOOM. But…Then I never would have met Kaiba.

I look back at him. He seems distracted. His eyes are worried, they no longer taunt me. Is he worried for me? No. Of course not. He's worried about dying. After all, the plane we're in is still hurtling towards the ground. But somewhere, deep in a part of my heart that has not turned to ice, it hurts that he doesn't care about my fate. Why do I expect him to, want him to? Maybe because I've watched him for as long as I knew about him? Yes, it's true. I stalked Seto Kaiba. 'Know your enemy', as the saying goes. And Kaiba is most definitely my enemy. With the help of DOOM, I've watched him. I watched him lose to Yuugi Mouto, watched him as he jumped off a cliff to his apparent 'demise', watched as he battled Pegasus (that's how I was able to impersonate the cartoon-obsessed creator of duel monsters so well), watched as he lost at the battle city finals, and watched as he put away his deck in a vow to never duel until his dream of creating Kaiba Land had come true. But I made him break that vow. I made him duel me, and I nearly defeated him. But no, he was too good. Our duel ended up as a draw, luckily. I was given a second chance. And here's where my second chance brought me, to the brink of death.

I'm startled out of my thoughts again as Kaiba's little brother appears from the cockpit of the plane. He gives his brother a hug, a big, admiring smile that little children save for their older siblings on his face. He reminds me of my own little brother, Miruko.

Some part of my mind notices that the Seal of Oreikarukos is closing in on me. I look at Kaiba, and a brief smile lights on my face. He's looking at me. No matter if it's a hateful glare. So he wants me dead. I want him dead, too.

The younger Kaiba, Mokuba, I think, is running towards me. His lips are moving, but the sound isn't coming to my ears. It's like I'm detatched from everything around me. What's this? That isn't Mokuba running towards me…It's…Miruko!?

I can hear him now. He's laughing, and he looks so happy…Nothing like he looked when he died. "Niisan! Niisan!"

I smile, and tears start to fall from my eyes. "Miruko…There's something I've been meaning to give back to you…"

He smiles as I take his small toy robot out of my pocket and place it in his hands. Odd, it isn't charred and melted anymore…it looks like it did when he first gave it to me.

"Thank you, Niisan…I'll be waiting for you, Ameruda."

And now he's gone. All I see is Mokuba, his eyes filled with tears, clutching the charred toy robot in his hands. I sink to my knees and look up as Seto Kaiba approaches us. Ah…Kaiba…there's something I need to tell you. But I can no longer make my body obey me. So all I do is stare at you.

Kaiba…I love you. No…I hate you. Oh, how I hate you. I love to hate you.

Maybe when we meet again, I'll be able to say the things I want to tell you so badly. I'll see you in hell, Kaiba. I'll be waiting for you. Don't keep me waiting long.

And with that, the Oreikarukos closes in on me. But I feel warm, and…happy…I'll just pretend I'm in your arms, Kaiba. That way, it won't hurt so much. Goodbye, my dear enemy.

----------

Poor Ameruda…Well, I hope you liked my attempt at an angsty Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic…Now…review!Please?

Note: Niisan- big brother


End file.
